Obsessions Of Insanity
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Another Guardian Force Fic and Yet No Flames accepted. Thomas's Love for Fiona has driven him over the edge To Obession. How far will he go to Express it? Even if it means getting rid of Van in the Process? Sorry Thomas Fans. (VanFiona)
1. Default Chapter

Obsessions of Insanity  
  
Hey People this is me. I have yet another Zoid Fic Idea. I hope this one is like just as much as my other 2 and if not, then hey that's life. Read on and Review.  
  
Chapter 1: Jealousy  
  
He watched from a distance at the figures in front of him. It looks as if they were sharing a banana split. She is smiling and laughing and he was talking and laughing himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He wishes Van was never there and Fiona never met him. Why did it bother him so much? Well it only comes down to one thing. He loves Fiona so much, He that he wants to keep Van as far away as he can. (OK I had the words, but lost them.)  
  
"So anyway as I was telling Irvine the other day, That the blade liger needed upgrading and he said that it couldn't take anymore weapons, but I found a slot that took a whole Cannon and some missiles." Van says as Fiona takes another bite of the Banana split.  
  
"Well where is this compartment?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well it's in the back near the other missile pods." Van says.  
  
"Well I guessed you proved him wrong then huh?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yeah I did." Van says. "You Know Fiona, this is the only time I get to really spend with you besides being on a mission together."  
  
"I know van and it stinks too. I really enjoy your company." Fiona says.  
  
That's all he had to hear. Now he is destined to get rid of Van.  
  
"I enjoy your company too Fiona." Van says taking a bite of the banana split himself.  
  
"So what do we have left to do?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well I'm going to go wash the blade liger and if you want you can help." Van says.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all." Fiona says. "Well I'm through with my portion."  
  
"You barely ate anything. Here take another bite." Van says pushing the bowl slightly her direction.  
  
"No that's ok I'm full." Fiona says  
  
"Full? You barely ate any. Here I'll eat your side." Van says eating in a way that is making Fiona laugh.  
  
Just hearing her laugh is making his Jealous side go into Rage. The only words he knows now are Death to Fligheit.  
  
When Van is done, Fiona gets a Napkin and Wipes off the remanding parts of the split.  
  
"Thanks Fiona." Van says as they get up. The Maintenance lady comes to get the bowl. They are walking Side by side and when they are approaching the door, He moves to one side. Van and Fiona leave out of the door and Van bumps into something. He looks to his side to see Thomas.  
  
"Hey Thomas, didn't see you there." Van says.  
  
"Oh Sorry. I didn't mean to be in your way." Thomas says looking down.  
  
"Oh No you weren't. Me and Fiona are heading to the Zoid Hangar if anyone asks." Van says.  
  
"Sure ok." Thomas says as he watches the two Guardian force members walk off.  
  
In the Zoid Hangar*  
  
Van has turned on the water and the bucket is full of soapy water. Van grabs a sponge and begins washing, as do Fiona. Thomas has followed them into the Hangar quietly and begins watching. Van is on top of the liger while Fiona is on the bottom washing the leg. The sponge Van has is soaked in water and by accident the sponge slips out of his hands and hits Fiona on top of her head.  
  
"Hey that's cold." Fiona says looking up at Van who looks down at her.  
  
"What's cold?" Van asks.  
  
"That sponge you dropped on me." Fiona says.  
  
"I didn't mean to. It must have slipped." Van says not seeing it where he is.  
  
"Yeah Ok it slipped." Fiona says going over to the hose and turning it on.  
  
"You wouldn't." Van says as Fiona holds it up to him.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Fiona says turning the latch on the end she's holding outward letting the water fly. It flies up towards Van soaking him.  
  
How would he get rid of Van without Fiona knowing? It's driving him crazy to know they are so close and tight with each other. The first day he saw Fiona, He knew it was Destined for him and Her, not her and Van. The only words he knows now is Death to Fligheit.  
  
"This isn't Over Fligheit." Thomas says to himself. He silent walks away now making plans to get rid of Van.  
  
Fiona turns off the water and looks up at van who is Soaked in water.  
  
"Sorry." Fiona says as Van climbs down.  
  
"Oh you will be sorry." Van says climbing down and chasing Fiona around the Hangar. She runs and He runs. They both begin to slow down and Van catches Fiona. She stands still as he moves he hair off her face, which has been plastered there from the water.  
  
"Why did you spray me?" Van asks in a playful tone.  
  
"Because you wet me with your sponge." Fiona says laughing. Van gets caught staring in Fiona's crimson eyes and she stops laughing.  
  
"I never told this, but you have some beautiful eyes." Van says slowly closing the gap between the 2.  
  
"Thanks." Fiona whispers also closing the gap. The gap is a minute from being closed until a loud noise distracts them.  
  
Van turns to see what it was. It's Thomas with a crate.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Thomas says.  
  
"No you didn't interrupt anything. We were just leaving to go get cleaned up." Van says as he and Fiona fix each other up. They leave the hangar together. Thomas just can't take it anymore. He has to find a way to separate those 2 and fast.  
  
After picking up the crate he dropped, he walks down the hall to the bedroom area. He's curious to find which room Fiona is in. As he walks he sees Van come out of a room.  
  
"Excuse me Van do you know where I can find Fiona's Room?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Yeah first room to your left." Van says smiling.  
  
"Thanks Man." Thomas says walking Past Van. Once he finds Fiona's room he knocks.  
  
"Who is it?" Fiona's Voice from the other side asks.  
  
"It's Me Thomas." Thomas says.  
  
He hears footsteps and then the door opens.  
  
"What can I do for you Thomas? Fiona asks with her usual Smile. That smile made him want to melt.  
  
"I just wanted to say good night and have a pleasant rest." Thomas says blushing in the face.  
  
"Well thank you, same to you." Fiona says closing the door back. He wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words to use. Why can't he tell her? Why is it so easy for Van? Oh how he hated that name so much.  
  
Thomas walked down the hall to his room that he and his brother are sharing.  
  
"Karl?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Yep?" karl asks.  
  
"How do you tell her a girl you love her without sounding stalkish?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Just come right out and say it. Why do you ask?" Karl asks turning to his brother from the desk he is sitting at.  
  
"Because it's this girl I really like and she has a close friend." Thomas says.  
  
"Is this about Fiona?" Karl asks.  
  
"Well a little." Thomas says.  
  
"Thomas if I told you once I have told you a million times, don't try so hard or you will fail." Karl says turning back around.  
  
"But I mean I really like her and-----" Thomas is cut off by his brother waving his hand which indicates that he's thinking.  
  
In Moonbay and Fiona's Room*  
  
"Thomas sure is a nice guy." Fiona says climbing in bed.  
  
"Yeah for a stalker." Moonbay says.  
  
"Stalker?" Fiona asks. "He's not stalking me."  
  
"Yeah so you think he's not. He's obsessed." Moonbay says turning over. "He thinks he has a chance with you, but we all know he doesn't."  
  
"Well I only see him as a friend." Fiona says.  
  
"Then it's best you tell him that before it turns into something." Moonbay says closing her eyes.  
  
Fiona lies there thinking about what Moonbay said, but instead dusts it off as if she never heard it.  
  
Well enough for now for now people. New story and I hope you like it. Enjoy and Review please. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

Chapter 2: Plans  
  
Thomas hates Van more then we know.  
  
The next morning*  
  
Everyone wakes to a new day even Thomas who wakes up with killing Van on his mind.  
  
He climbs out of bed and does his morning routine as usual. Van and Fiona are already awake and have gone to the Cafeteria. (The Ultrasuaras has a Cafeteria.)  
  
After doing his morning routines, he goes down the hall to Fiona and Moonbay's room. He stops at the door and knocks. He hears footsteps and then the door opens.  
  
"Good morning Moonbay is Fiona around?" Thomas asks in a feared Voice. He was always feared Moonbay.  
  
"She's in the cafeteria with Van." Moonbay says.  
  
"What time did she wake up?" Thomas asks.  
  
"I don't know." Moonbay says closing the door.  
  
Thomas makes tracks to the Cafeteria to find Fiona. Once he gets to the cafeteria, he stops in his tracks when he sees how close they are sitting at the table. They were sharing breakfast and talking. Fiona seems to be close to his face, which in his sights, means they are bought to kiss.  
  
"Van keep still." Fiona says fanning him along with Van cooling his own mouth.  
  
"I didn't know that pepper was that hot." Van says drinking a lot of milk.  
  
"You're going to have one bad stomach ache later." Fiona says.  
  
"I didn't know." Van says drinking some more milk.  
  
"Are you lactose?" Fiona asks.  
  
"No." Van says putting the glass down.  
  
"Good. Because if you were it would have been a mess later." Fiona says slightly laughing.  
  
Thomas just wanted to take Van's head off and put it on the end of a stick. Oh how he hated Van Fligheit.  
  
"Well what do we have to do today?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well I have to upgrade the blade liger's system today." Van says taking a bite of his eggs.  
  
"Need any help with that?" Fiona asks also taking a bite.  
  
"Well you do what you always do, connect the cords and see if everything is running functional." Van says.  
  
"Oh is that all I'm good for?" Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Nah you're good for a lot more." Van says with Slyness in his voice. Thomas continues to watch from a distance, until Moonbay walks up and accidentally bumps into him.  
  
"Why are you just standing there? If you're hungry go in." Moonbay says walking in.  
  
"I'm hungry." Thomas says walking in behind Moonbay. He continues to watch as he walks. Irvine walks in and walks up to Moonbay who gives him a peck good morning.  
  
After Breakfast*  
  
Van and Fiona are in the Hangar working on The liger. Van is in the back checking the exhaust, while Fiona is in the pilot's seat getting the programs to work with the upgrades.  
  
They are both Distracted as Thomas slips in and tries to find something to flaw so when Van touches it, it gets him. He spots a can of WD-40 and replaces it with Hair spray. He slips out and watches from around the corner.  
  
"Well the exhaust is ok." Van says walking from around it and going to the front. "it just needs a little lubricant." He sees the can that looks like WD-40 and walks over to it. He reaches down and picks it up and carries it back. He begins spraying and notices something different about the lubricant. It's Coating.  
  
"What the hell?" Van asks himself as he looks at the can." For extra hold?????"  
  
Van slowly turns to the exhaust pipe as it explodes on Van. Fiona notices that loud explosion and rushes out of the cockpit to see what happened.  
  
"Van what happened?" Fiona ask looking at the Mess of Black smoke.  
  
"Someone switched the WD-40 with Hair spray." Van says getting red in the face.  
  
"Van I'm sure it was a mistake." Fiona says taking the can.  
  
His frown turns to a smile because of her soft words.  
  
"I guess you're right." Van says grabbing a wrench and going to work on the exhaust pipe.  
  
Thomas growls knowing that hair spray didn't work. He needed to do more Damage.  
  
"Hey Van I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yeah bring me a sprite." Van says taking the pipe out and replacing it with a new one.  
  
Thomas can see the Fiona is coming his way and gets out of the way. Fiona walks out of the hangar. Half way down the hall, Thomas catches with her.  
  
"Hello miss Fiona." Thomas says.  
  
"Hello Thomas." Fiona says turning to him as they walk.  
  
"Lovely day isn't it." Thomas says blushing wildly.  
  
"It sure is, but I have work to finish." Fiona says walking into the cafeteria and to the machine.  
  
"Fiona would it be too much if I asked you who you liked per say, I mean in anyway." Thomas asks. "Well I haven't really thought about it." Fiona says closing the door after she has gotten what she wanted. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering." Thomas says following her back Hangar.  
  
"Well for now I just have friends. That's all I prefer for now." Fiona says.  
  
"So do you know how soon you will be dating?" Thomas asks.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Well I best get back to work and give Van his drink." Fiona says walking back inside the Hangar.  
  
Van, Van, and Van to him that's the only name she knew. Why van not him? What does Van have that he didn't? (I could name a lot of things) As he watched from the distance he can see him and her standing close to each other. He just wished the blade liger would step on him.  
  
"So you ready for a break now?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yeah I can take one. Got any ideas?" Van asks.  
  
"I have one." Fiona says grinning.  
  
Thomas walks off in fumming anger wishing he had the perfect idea to get rid of Van, cover his tracks, and go out with Fiona. Karl Notices his brother in the hall and stops to talk to him.  
  
"Something bothering you thom?" Karl asks.  
  
"Not really." Thomas says.  
  
"I can see by the look on your face it's something." Karl says.  
  
"Ok FINE. You wanna know? I'll tell you. It's Van Ok? He's like the perfect guy and everyone likes him." Thomas says clinching his fists.  
  
"So you're Jealous?" Karl asks.  
  
"No. I just don't like Van." Thomas says.  
  
"I know why. Because he and Fiona are so close." Karl says. "Thomas there is nothing you can do about it unless you had the perfect way to get rid of him, but since you don't, then just let it go."  
  
Karl walks away and Thomas continues to think of the perfect way to get rid of Van and Take Fiona, but how?  
  
3:30 in the afternoon*  
  
Fiona and Van are through working on the liger and decided to stand outside on the balcony.  
  
"Such a beautiful day isn't it?" Van asks.  
  
"Yes it is." Fiona says moving close to Van.  
  
"We did a great job on the liger." Van says.  
  
"That we did." Fiona says looking at Van. "So now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Van says looking at her as well.  
  
Thomas comes out on the balcony area to see them standing side by side. Then he got an Idea. He runs to the nearest room where they keep the Zoids oil. He finds a paintbrush and opens a can and dips it in the brush in it. He runs out to and to the balcony make sure they still have their backs turned. He sees that they do he rubs brush on the ground spreading the oil.  
  
Thomas laughs at himself, knowing that will do trick. With the balcony being metal and the ground being steel, Van would fall and break something. It was too easy. He hides back in the shadows.  
  
"Well let's go inside I have something for us to do." Fiona says taking Van by the hand. Halfway up to the entrance, Fiona slips and luckily with Van being behind her he catches her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah. That was weird. That way never did seem slippery." Fiona says standing up straight. "Luckily you were behind me or I would have broken something."  
  
"We can't have that can we?" Van says helping her straighten up.  
  
Thomas growls yet again. It was not meant for His intended, it was meant for the one he hates.  
  
No matter what he does, it seems that nothing will catch Van.  
  
Well enough for now. I was thinking as I went along so please be nice if it's not ones of those stories where they die on contact. So please review. I took off the anonymous review blocker so If I get one strange response, that meaning someone is being rude, I'm putting the blocker back on.  
  
Please read and Review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden agendas and Closed Doo...

Chapter 3: Hidden Agendas and behind closed doors  
  
After trying to make Van fall, Fiona ended up almost falling.  
  
"Will nothing get that Fligheit? Fiona needs to be with me, no that slacker. He does nothing and I do everything." Thomas mentally yells. (I say he is going insane folks)  
  
Van and Fiona have gone into the computer room to do some system repairs for the computers that were never fixed during the fight with the death stinger.  
  
"You're so good with these, maybe you should get paid for it." Van says.  
  
"Nah, I'm good doing what it is I do now." Fiona says turning the computer on. It's locked up.  
  
"Do you need any help with that one?" Van asks.  
  
"Well No, but you can do that one." Fiona says as Van turns to the one she is pointing at. Thomas walks past the room, but then backs up to see Van and Fiona in there. It's too late to try to pull something off, unless they were both distracted enough to the point he can't caught doing it. Nah, too risky.  
  
Thomas heads to the bay with his brother.  
  
An hour later*  
  
Van and Fiona have gotten the computers working again and are just standing around in there.  
  
"So now what?" Van asks.  
  
"I don't know. Want to visit the ruins?" Fiona asks.  
  
"MM sounds tempting, but ok." Van says.  
  
Thomas is around that corner listening. He gets a head start to the hangar to mess with the liger.  
  
Van and Fiona leave the room and down the hall to the hangar where the liger is. Thomas quickly pulls a few wires out on the leg and runs, now hearing their footsteps.  
  
Van and Fiona just arrived in the hangar to leave for the ruins.  
  
"Should we tell someone that we are leaving until later?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I'll let them know half way there. We do have transmission calls." Van says laughing as they both arrive at the liger and climb in.  
  
"Zeek." Van says as the Organoid goes inside. Van starts the Zoid and is ready to move out. They make it an Inch out of the hangar when a red light beeps indicating that the zoid is at fault.  
  
"What's wrong blade liger?" Van asks.  
  
"What's that beeping?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I'm not sure." Van says as Zeek appears next to them.  
  
The back end of the Zoid falls because of the damaged leg.  
  
Van and Fiona climb out to see what happened. Once they over look the zoid, Zeek goes to the damaged area and makes noise.  
  
"What the hell is this? We worked on the zoid today and I didn't see that problem." Van says.  
  
"You should have known better then to take Fiona out in a damaged Zoid." Thomas says walking up to them. "She could have been hurt."  
  
"Excuse me, but like I said, I didn't see that and earlier me and her were out here and didn't see this problem." Van says looking at the Damage. "Man this is bad."  
  
"Thomas Van wasn't trying to injure me. Like he said, we didn't see it. I was on the controls and if that problem was there, the system check would have caught it." Fiona says also looking at the leg.  
  
"This is going to take forever to fix." Van whines.  
  
"I'll help you Van." Fiona says. "Those cords are easy to fix."  
  
"I really wanted to go to the ruins too." Van says.  
  
"We can always go another day." Fiona says.  
  
"You were almost hurt." Thomas says hoping that Fiona would be mad at Van.  
  
"Thomas if I were hurt and it was Van's fault don't you think I would be blaming him now? He didn't do it." Fiona says going on the other side of van and getting the tools.  
  
Thomas backs off and storms off, hoping that would work.  
  
"God what would it take to get rid of That Fligheit?" Thomas asks himself.  
  
In the Hangar*  
  
Van and Fiona just have one more Cord to fix.  
  
"Welder." Fiona says as van hands her the welder. She welds the last cord back up.  
  
"Ok so done now." Fiona says wiping her forehead.  
  
"That only took 15 minutes." Van says also wiping his forehead.  
  
"It doesn't take long if you know what you're doing." Fiona says putting the wrench down.  
  
"Well at least we got it done. I still don't understand how that happened really I don't." Van says thinking.  
  
"Don't stress about it Van. It's not worth your energy, when you can use it for something else." Fiona says getting up. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Can I come?" Van asks.  
  
"No. But you can pick me out something to wear after wards." Fiona says.  
  
"OO Ok." Van says following Fiona to her room. They pass the bay area where Thomas and Karl are. Thomas catches a quick glimpse of the two skidding pasts and decides to check it out.  
  
Fiona and Van run into a room, but Thomas doesn't see which since he comes around the corner too late.  
  
"I'm so going to get Van busted." Thomas says walking down the series of hallways. He walks pass some until he hears some strange noise as he gets closer. As he walks the noise gets louder and louder. The strange sound reaches it peak and Thinks he has them cornered. He takes out his gun and holds it. He slowly turns the knob and when it's open he yells Freeze Fligheit.  
  
"Hey Buddy can't you knock." An Angry Irvine says.  
  
"O_O"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were Van." Thomas says blushing and turning around to avoid the angry looks of Irvine and Moonbay. Death glares if you will.  
  
"I'll teach you to burst in." Moonbay says covering herself and climbing out of bed to kick his ass, but Irvine stops her.  
  
"Hey to Avoid getting another death wish, get out and close the door." Irvine says calming down. Irvine quickly closes the door and runs down the hall to be safe.  
  
"OO that was so close." Thomas says walks down the hall to find the room they are in.  
  
Not paying attention, Thomas bumps into someone who is coming out of a room, which happens to be Van.  
  
"Oh sorry Thomas." Van says.  
  
"What ere you doing in there with Fiona?" Thomas yells.  
  
"Nothing happened. I was just getting her Pajama's." Van says.  
  
"I bet that's all you thought you were doing." Thomas says getting mad enough to hit Van.  
  
"Yeah Ok think what you want." Van says walking off.  
  
"I'll get you Fligheit. It's not over." Thomas says narrowing his eyes at Van who is just walking off. Fiona comes out of the room and bumps into Thomas.  
  
"Hey Thomas I didn't see you." Fiona says.  
  
"What did van do to you?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Van didn't do anything. He just got my Pajama's for me that's all see." Fiona says showing him.  
  
"Did he try to rape you?" Thomas asks.  
  
"No Thomas he didn't. Van wouldn't do that to me." Fiona says shaking her head and walking off.  
  
She is off to the Cafeteria to Find Van.  
  
Thomas stands in rage as always wondering how Van can be so perfect. (Do I have to say why)?  
  
Well enough for now people and Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be much longer and well done. If you don't like this one, please let me know and I can go back and change it for you. Thanks and Happy reviewing.  
  
Oh and for some of you who didn't read my other Zoids stories yet, Please do so if you can and for those of you who already have, then disregard this note.  
  
Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4: For the Love Of Scolding and ...

Chapter 4: For the love of scolding and Picture cutting  
  
After taking a shower and getting dressed, Fiona is off to find Van in the cafeteria.  
  
She runs to the cafeteria and finds van in the front getting something's eat. She walks over to him and tapes him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey." Fiona says.  
  
"Hey. Did you enjoy your shower?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah I did, but there is something wrong with Thomas." Fiona says as they find a table and sit down.  
  
"Wrong like how?" Van asks.  
  
"Oh nevermind. It's not important." Fiona says. "I guess you are hungry."  
  
"Well not as. If you mean how he's acting then, he's always been that way. Thomas is one weird guy." Van says laughing. Thomas happens to be in that area when he said that. That just got Van another 3 death wishes saying that.  
  
"So what are you going to do after you eat?" Fiona asks.  
  
"MMM not sure yet." Van says. " I really don't have anything to do because there are no fights arriving so there is no need to leave the base or anything."  
  
"Want to watch a movie and I can make treats." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"I would love that." Van says as Fiona gives him a peck on the lips. "Got a little ketchup right there." Fiona picks up a napkin and wipes it away.  
  
Thomas is burning with hate as he watches the scene in front of him. He looks at the coffee maker and walks over to it to read the signs that reads coffee, tea, hot water Warning: Scolding hot water caution.  
  
Thomas smiles at the caution sign and looks at Van. Thomas gets a 3-ply cup and holds it under the dispenser and holds it down the spout. He lets it pour and when it's full, he stops it. Thomas walks by the entrance of the cafeteria and completes his sling of the water.  
  
"Say bye, bye Fligheit." Thomas says as he rears his hand back and is going to sling it, but the water has spilled over the rim. His hand catches it and he drops the cups making the water splash in the entrance. Thomas holds his hand as two others walk in the entrance, in which one slips and falls.  
  
"Man who did this?" Irvine says sitting up. Moonbay turns to Thomas and glares.  
  
"I swear I t was a mistake." Thomas says now slowly backing up to run. Before he could turn and run Moonbay catches him by the collar and begins choking him.  
  
"Two things have already gone wrong because of you. So tell me what you have against Irvine." Moonbay says still choking him.  
  
"I have nothing against Irvine. It wasn't meant for him." Thomas says through choking and trying to get Moonbay's death grip off him. Van and Fiona turn to see what happened.  
  
"I'm fine Moonbay really." Irvine says slowly getting up. Van and Fiona run over without slipping and help Irvine up. Moonbay throws Thomas to the ground.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Moonbay asks with sympathy in her voice.  
  
"I'm ok. Thanks Van, Fiona." Irvine says dusting himself off.  
  
"Let's change those pants." Moonbay says.  
  
"Do I get help?" Irvine asks grinning.  
  
"You know it." Moonbay says leaving the cafeteria.  
  
Thomas grabs his neck in hoping nothing is broken.  
  
"I swear she has a death grip." Thomas says. " I won't get in her way again."  
  
"Well you should have known better then to be there when they walked up." Van says with Fiona on his arm.  
  
"Who asked you Fligheit." Thomas says staring daggers at Van.  
  
"Hey I was only trying to help." Van says. "Oh well come on Fiona let's go find those movies."  
  
Van and Fiona leave the cafeteria and down the hall to the recreational area with a home Entertainment system and all things nice.  
  
"Well we have a choice." Fiona says going over to the DVD rack. "We can either watch and Action movie or something more your thing."  
  
"Something we both like." Van says. Fiona picks out a movie they both watched once and turns on the tv and then the DVD player. She opens the disc drive and puts the disc in closing it back. She sits next to van and holds the remote. The movie starts.  
  
The Bedroom section of the UltraSauras*  
  
Thomas is in his room cutting up pictures of Van.  
  
"Why him? Why does Fiona love him sop much? He's not even a real Warrior." Thomas says through snips. "Die van DIE."  
  
In The Recreation area*  
  
Van and Fiona are sitting side by side and getting close.  
  
"I love this movie." Van says. "It's so full of what do you want to call it?"  
  
"Action." Fiona says not taking her eyes off. A certain part of the movie comes up that Van enjoys and Turns to Fiona.  
  
"Why does he always have to find a woman or make out with his female companions?" Fiona asks now turning to Van. She notices he is giving her "The Look".  
  
"What's wrong Van?" Fiona asks staring at him. Without words, Van leans up and kisses Fiona. She kisses back now completely not watching the movie.  
  
In The bedroom Sector*  
  
"I hate Van." Thomas says now staring at the picture of him and Fiona. He looks at Fiona and then to van who has a goofy smile on his face. Thomas gets the scissors and aims for his eyes on the picture.  
  
In the recreational Area*  
  
Van and Fiona are making out. She leans down and the remote hits the floor. That makes them jump and separate.  
  
"What was that?" Van asks.  
  
"Don't know." Fiona says as they go back to kissing.  
  
Thomas is through cutting up pictures of Van ad decides to find him. He leaves his room and journeys down the hall to the kitchen. He looks in there, no sign. He leaves there and goes to the Recreation area, remembering that he said something about a movie. When he gets there he catches sight of something he wish he never saw.  
  
They were making out like 2 teenagers.  
  
"Must you two do that?" Thomas asks rather loudly. Van and Fiona stop and turn to Thomas.  
  
"Oh did we disturb you?" Fiona asks. Thomas's cheeks turn red.  
  
"Sorry if we did Man." Van says helping Fiona button her shirt.  
  
Thomas is lost without words and glares at Van.  
  
"I'm watching you fligheit." Thomas says walking off, pissed as ever.  
  
Van and Fiona straighten up and go back to watching the movie.  
  
Thomas just can't figure it out. What does Fiona see in Van? Why not him.  
  
Well enough for now and I hope you liked this one as well.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Infamous Thomas

Chapter 5: The Infamous Thomas  
  
Thomas while leaving the recreational area is trying to find out why Fiona doesn't feel for him like she does van.  
  
"He's a warrior, so am I. He's good looking, I have that feature." Thomas says to himself. "What would it take for me to get her to notice my existence?"  
  
As he traveled through the halls and finally back to his room, he is thinking of a way to permanently get rid of Van.  
  
The Recreational Area*  
  
The movie is over even though they only watched parts.  
  
"That was an interesting movie." Fiona says.  
  
"Not Just interesting, but well you get it." Van says smirking.  
  
"Yeah I do." Fiona says getting up and going over to the dvd player to get the disc out. She opens the door and removes the disc, closing it back, and putting the movie away.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Fiona asks. Van looks at the clock over the television in shape of the blade liger and can see it's 11:00 pm.  
  
"It's 11:00 pm on a Friday night I really don't know." Van says looking at Fiona.  
  
"Well I'm a bit tired, do you want to come in my room with me until I fall asleep?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Sure. Beats staring at the clock." Van says as he and Fiona both get up and leave the area, into the hallway and down the hall to her room. When they get to her room, she sits on the bed.  
  
"So what story tonight?" Van asks sitting on chair next to Fiona's bed.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say story per say, but um you always find a way to make me fall asleep with all the interesting things you say." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Well I kinda ran out of things to say." Van says.  
  
"Well then at least tell me about our future if you see one." Fiona says lying down.  
  
"Well ok. I see us in the future have about 2 kids, I will still have the blade liger, and you would never have to clean or cook because I would have a maid to do it for you." Van says turning to Fiona as she begins to doze.  
  
"How would our house be?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well you mean the size?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah." Fiona sleepily says.  
  
"Ok well it will be big, with a nice rose garden in the front, and a big back yard for the kids to play in." Van says turning to Fiona, who has gone completely asleep.  
  
Van leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Good night Fiona."  
  
Van gets up and walks toward the door, He takes one last look at Fiona, who is now in a sound sleep. He proceeds to walk out, closing the door behind him. When he does get outside the room and turns to leave, he is stopped by something metal with a sharp end on it.  
  
"Don't move Fligheit." A voice that sounds like Thomas.  
  
Van stares at the person who is wearing a ski mask in front of him.  
  
"Thomas is that you?" Van asks.  
  
"What if it is?" The person says again.  
  
Van shrugs and tries to go around but is stopped by the ski masker.  
  
"Um buddy if you don't mind, I would love to go to bed myself." Van says sighing.  
  
"What did you do in there with Fiona?" The person says pulling off the mask.  
  
"Thomas I knew that was you. Look I'm going to bed." Van says. "Oh and uh nothing happened."  
  
"Then why is it so quiet in there?" Thomas asks.  
  
"It's called sleeping. Something I need and something you're lacking. Maybe if you did you wouldn't be acting so whacked out now." Van says walking off.  
  
"Whacked out am I?" Thomas growls. "There is nothing wrong with looking out for a fellow warrior."  
  
Thomas leans up against the wall next to the door.  
  
"Some how, some way, I'm going to have a day with Fiona, to have her notice me and like me." Thomas says. While contemplating his thoughts, His brother Karl walks past. He notices his brother and stops.  
  
"What are you doing out here Thomas?" Karl asks.  
  
"Watching Miss Fiona while she sleeps." Thomas says turning to Karl.  
  
"She's fine Thomas. I just spoke to Van and he said she went to sleep on him." Karl says taking off his hat.  
  
"Van, Van, VAN. Is that the only name any of you know? How about Thomas?" Thomas screams as Karl stares.  
  
"That's not the only name, but at the same time, She's asleep. So I suggest you do the same." Karl says walking off.  
  
"God when can I stop hearing that name? I wish he would end up under one." Thomas says as he comes up with an idea. He leaves the doorway and runs to his room.  
  
In Van's Room*  
  
"Man what a day." Van says putting on his Pajama shirt. He walks into his bathroom and walks up to the sink. He turns on the water and opens the cabinet. He pulls out his toothbrush and some mouthwash. He begins to brush his teeth. After 5 minutes of brushing, he puts everything away, turns out the light and leaves the bathroom. Van walks over to the bed and climbs in it. He's out like a light.  
  
The next Morning*  
  
The sun rises over the Planet Zi. Some of the members are still asleep, while one particular can't seem to stay for long.  
  
"A new day to get rid of Fligheit." Thomas says sitting on the edge of his bed tying up his right shoe. He gets up and leaves the room. He closes his door ever so quietly and looks down the hall to see no one else is awake. He is off to his normal plotting.  
  
Fiona is now just waking up. She sits up and looks at the clock, which reads 7:54 am.  
  
She pulls the covers back and climb out of bed. She stretches and looks over in the other bed which is Empty.  
  
"I wonder where Moonbay is." Fiona asks herself, now knowing the answer to her question.  
  
She walks over to the door and opens it and walks out. She closes it and begins walking down the hall. Fiona makes her way to the cafeteria to get some coffee. When she arrives there Thomas, from another table, notices and runs up to her.  
  
"Good morning Miss Fiona." Thomas says rather loudly.  
  
"Good morning Thomas." Fiona says turning to him.  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" Thomas asks.  
  
"I slept ok." Fiona says now mixing in the cream and the sugar.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Thomas asks scratching the back if his head.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Fiona asks.  
  
"When Van was in there with you last night, what happened?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Oh he was telling me how the future might be." Fiona says slightly blowing her coffee.  
  
"Future? With Him? Thomas asks.  
  
"Yeah. It was a story so I could go to sleep." Fiona says.  
  
"Well what are you doing today?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Well today, I'll be hanging out with Van." Fiona says turning to leave. Thomas runs in front of Fiona and stops her.  
  
"Why don't you ever want to hang out with me?" Thomas asks whining.  
  
"Thomas please it's early." Fiona says going around him.  
  
"Just you wait Fiona there will be time for us." Thomas says yelling after Fiona as she leaves the Cafeteria. Fiona proceeds down the hall to her room. When she reaches her door she can see Irvine and Moonbay there.  
  
"Hi guys." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Hi Fiona, we'll only be a minute." Moonbay says.  
  
"Oh take all the time you need." Fiona says going in.  
  
"So same time tonight?" Irvine asks.  
  
"I don't want to get caught doing this every night." Moonbay says.  
  
"I can cover it up and say you had a nightmare." Irvine says looking into Moonbay's eyes. He's pleading.  
  
"Oh alright." Moonbay says giving in and kissing Irvine. He walks off and she goes in the room.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Just woke up. What were you doing last night?" Fiona asks eyeing Moonbay.  
  
"You know I was playing Video games with Irvine." Moonbay says sitting on her bed.  
  
"I think Thomas is becoming Obsessive." Fiona says.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Moonbay asks standing.  
  
"He didn't do anything. I think he's jealous of Van." Fiona says taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Oh well that's always." Moonbay says sitting back down. "Well I'm off to breakfast."  
  
Moonbay gets off her bed and exits the room.  
  
Fiona proceeds to getting ready for her day.  
  
While getting ready she seems to wonder what Thomas has against van.  
  
Well enough for now people. I won't be updating until Next week sometime because for the next 2 days I'll be gone. So please review and have a nice weekend.  
  
Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6:Operation Drop the Line

Chapter 6: Operation drop the line  
  
Thomas hates Van for a reason we don't know. Oh well I guess we'll never know, well Fiona is going to find out anyway.  
  
She is done dressing for the day and goes off to find Van. She has left the room is walking to Van's room. Before she knocks, He comes out and bumps into Fiona.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Van says seeing who he bumped into.  
  
"Hi. I was coming in to thank you for the story last night." Fiona says moving closer to Van.  
  
"Well you're welcome Fiona. The Pleasure was all mine." Van says smiling and blushing.  
  
"How about another one tonight?" Fiona with her voice in a whisper.  
  
"Sure anything you want." Van says leaning closer to her face as hers get closer to his. Before they close the gap, someone behind them clears a throat. Fiona and Van turn to who it maybe.  
  
"Oh hello Thomas." Fiona says sweetly while blushing wildly.  
  
"Miss Fiona, Fligheit." Thomas says with firmness in voice when he says "Fligheit"  
  
"Thomas I just have to ask you something Seriously." Van says slightly moving Fiona to one side.  
  
"What might that be?" Thomas asks in a angry tone.  
  
"What do you have against me?" Van asks.  
  
"Well why is it your business fligheit?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Well because if it's concerning me, I think I have the right to know." Van says.  
  
"Well it's not your business." Thomas says walking off in an angry mood.  
  
"I will never understand him." Van says walking back over to Fiona, and they walk towards the Zoids Hangar.  
  
In the Recreational Area*  
  
Sounds of People, Two at that, Can be heard.  
  
"Oh god stop." Moonbay says.  
  
"I want to keep going." Irvine says.  
  
"I said stop you're hurting me." Moonbay says stressing.  
  
"You wanted to do this." Irvine says.  
  
"I know, but I didn't think it would hurt so much." Moonbay says moving.  
  
"Ok fine do you wanna do it another time?" Irvine says.  
  
"Yeah let's try something that won't be so painful." Moonbay says calming down.  
  
"I can't think of anything else." Irvine says.  
  
"How about this game?" Moonbay says picking up the cartridge.  
  
"You wanna Play Jackal?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Well because it's a solider game and half the time I try to forget I am a solider." Irvine says.  
  
"Irvine it's better then getting the crap beat out of me." Moonbay says.  
  
"You wanted to play this boxing game." Irvine says turning off the system.  
  
"I know and I can feel the hits even though I'm not in the game." Moonbay says handing it to him.  
  
"Well we'll play what you want, then after that, we'll play the game again. What happened to the Moonbay I met." Irvine says.  
  
"I'm still here, I just am not use to those games." Moonbay says sitting back down.  
  
"You wanna do something, other then play video games, later?" Irvine asks, giving Moonbay the sly eyes.  
  
"OOO sure." Moonbay says with her "ever so famous" Smirk.  
  
"I like that." Irvine says turning to the game. They begin playing.  
  
In The Zoids Hangar*  
  
Fiona and Van are fixing the Zoid Armor on the command wolf.  
  
"Irvine knows he really can get into fights on the battle field." Van says looking at the ripped cords.  
  
"Well those battles are pretty ruthless." Fiona says fixing the many errors in the combat system.  
  
While they're backs are turned, Thomas sneaks up behind Van and puts jumper cables in the puddle of water behind him. The clamps that are suppose to be on the end aren't, instead he cut them so the wires inside are exposed. He sneaks back out to where the machine is. He is waiting for Van to make a move.  
  
"This is badly damaged." Van says still fixing them.  
  
"And so are you." Thomas says while holding onto the control. "Bye, bye Fligheit."  
  
"I better the welder for this one." Van says walking out of the puddle and over to the toolbox. When his right foot is about to leave the puddle, Thomas turns on the machines. The cods are still in the water, which lights up the puddle. Van right foot catches the shock and trips him, but the command wolf, which is also in the puddle after the wash, catches it.  
  
"Ouch. What the hell caused that?" Van says lying on his back. He looks at his foot and can see his shoe smoking.  
  
Fiona, who is on the combat system checking for errors, now notices the machine went out.  
  
"What happened?" Fiona asks as the controls begin to spark. She climbs out and over to Van.  
  
"Something is wrong with the command Wolf." Fiona says as she rushes to Van's side to help him up. She helps him up.  
  
"I got shocked." Van says getting up. Him and Fiona move out of the way of the command wolf before it blows up. Instead, It just short circuits and everything is out.  
  
"I would be sure it would have blown." Van says.  
  
"The capacity or the voltage of the shock wasn't enough to blow it up, but yet manage to short everything out." Fiona says holding Van up.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Van says spotting the cables in the water.  
  
"What the---" Van says looking at where they lead.  
  
"Those cords are to the jumper cables, which we use for the back up generator during black outs." Fiona says.  
  
Van reaches down to touch them, but is stopped by Fiona.  
  
"Let's take you to the first aid section." Fiona says now helping a limping Van.  
  
They walk out as Moonbay and Irvine walk in.  
  
"So who wants Ice cream." Irvine says with his arm around Moonbay, who is giggling wildly.  
  
"I do." Moonbay says. She notices that Irvine isn't moving and stops to see what he's staring at.  
  
"MY COMMAND WOLF. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY COMMAND WOLF?????????" Irvine yells holding his head.  
  
Moonbay is lost without words, but her mouth is left open.  
  
Thomas is way out of sight. He's satisfied that he did a little damage to Van.  
  
In the first Aid*  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry Van." Fiona says slowly removing his shoe. She can see not much damage is done to his foot, but it is red and sore.  
  
"It hurts so much." Van says gripping the chair.  
  
Fiona sprays it with the antibacterial spray and wraps. It's painless now.  
  
"All done." Fiona says putting on his shoe.  
  
"Thanks Fiona. What would I do without you." Van says as Fiona smiles.  
  
"I'm always here to help you. Remember that." Fiona says helping Van up.  
  
"You are my shining star." Van says as Fiona hugs closer to him.  
  
"Why don't you rest for a little while and I'll tell you a story." Fiona says.  
  
"Sure. In my room right" Van asks.  
  
"You know it." Fiona says helping him to his room. She helps him limp to his room and when they get there she helps him down and props up his leg. The door is left open for air.  
  
"So you wanna hear a story? Fiona asks.  
  
"Yeah I do." Van says as Fiona pulls the chair from the desk and to the side of the bed where Van is.  
  
"Well I have one." Fiona says as Van listens.  
  
"We won't have to fight anymore. The kinda world I want for our kids is to not know war, even though it might not be possible." Fiona says as Van takes her hand.  
  
"I want them to not know war either." Van says staring into Fiona crimson orbs.  
  
"I hope there is a place on this planet that we can live to keep our kids safe." Fiona says staring into Van's eyes.  
  
"Please continue." Van says while Fiona is leaning closer to him.  
  
"Gladly." Fiona says getting closer .She closes the gap between them. They are caught in a blissful deep kiss. Thomas who is walking by happens to catch sight of this and is now red in the face from anger. No matter what he does, he can't seem to keep them apart.  
  
Well enough for now. I hope you like this one. Do you think Irvine's command wolf will ever run again? Will they find out who did it?  
  
Read more to find out ok? Thanks and review. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Breaking point

Chapter 7: The breaking point  
  
Irvine's command wolf is fried and Van and Fiona are making out like high schoolers.  
  
"Great now what am I going to pilot?" Irvine says with his head in his hands.  
  
"It's not that bad Irvine." Moonbay says looking up at the fried machine.  
  
"It's not that bad? Moonbay that machine and the combat system is gone. I can't use it anymore." Irvine says as Moonbay comforts him.  
  
"Well let's report this to Karl and He'll take care of it I'm sure." Moonbay says helping Irvine out of the hangar. Irvine is in shock and will be for a while.  
  
In Van's room*  
  
Fiona and Van are still Kissing and other things are going through their minds as well. Fiona can feel how far things are going and stops.  
  
"Van we can't." Fiona says pulling away.  
  
"I know. I was sure hoping." Van says closing his shirt back.  
  
"You know maybe when you're not in pain like now, then we can maybe decide on it then." Fiona says buttoning up her shirt.  
  
"Yeah maybe. You taste like Cinnamon." Van says.  
  
"I try to keep my teeth brushed." Fiona says making Van smile.  
  
"That's good." Van says turning over.  
  
"Do you need rest?" Fiona asks getting up, but is grabbed by Van.  
  
"No I want you to stay with me." Van says as she sits back down in the chair.  
  
"But I don't want to disturb your rest." Fiona says.  
  
"You won't believe me. You're as silent as a lamb." Van says.  
  
Fiona blushes while watching Van doze off. Thomas has seen all he can and decides to come back and investigate more. He quietly walks in and can see Fiona stroking his hair as he sleeps.  
  
"That should be me." Thomas says silently making an exit. Fiona gets thirsty and decides a drink is in order. She gently puts van's hand on him and gets up quietly. She makes a quiet exit, only to get grabbed by someone.  
  
"Don't say a word." The voice says.  
  
"Who are you?" Fiona asks in a scared voice.  
  
The person spins her around and she faces him.  
  
"Thomas?" Fiona says looking at him.  
  
"Yeah that's right it's me. Finally you notice I'm here." Thomas says in an angry voice.  
  
"I've always noticed you." Fiona says fixing her hair.  
  
"No you haven't. Every time I see you, you're with Van." Thomas says.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous of him." Fiona says looking stern at him.  
  
"What makes you says that?" Thomas says.  
  
"Well if you aren't jealous, then why would it make any bit of a difference of how much time I spend with Van?" Fiona says putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I'm a solider and I need attention too." Thomas says in a whiny voice.  
  
"Well that won't make it any better." Fiona says beginning to walk around Thomas but is stopped.  
  
"Fiona, let's spend the rest of the day together." Thomas says.  
  
"No thanks." Fiona says moving his arm, but he pulls her back.  
  
"You will spend the day with me." Thomas says as his eyes harden.  
  
"Thomas please." Fiona says trying to get free.  
  
"Just one time." Thomas says pulling Fiona closer.  
  
"Don't do this Thomas." Fiona says calmly.  
  
"Your van isn't here to help you." Thomas says.  
  
"He doesn't have to be." Fiona says grabbing him by the arm and flipping him. He lands on his back. (Martial arts)  
  
"Make another move on me like that again, and I will see to it your rank is knocked down by a lot." Fiona says walking down the hall.  
  
Thomas is left on his back. Fiona walks to the cafeteria, disturbed by what happened a minute ago. When she gets there, she can see Irvine talking to Karl, while Moonbay is fighting with the Vending machine.  
  
Fiona walks next to the one she's fighting with and presses a button to the soda she wants. Moonbay stops fighting with it to speak.  
  
"Hey what's up and how's Van?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Van's great, but I think something is way wrong with Thomas." Fiona says opening the can of soda.  
  
"What did he do?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"He keeps being worried about how much time I spend with Van." Fiona says taking a sip.  
  
"He's jealous." Moonbay says.  
  
"Irvine never cares about how much time I spend with Van." Fiona says.  
  
"Well that's because Irvine isn't the attention type. Well in a way, but not like that. And besides he like me knows you two would make a perfect couple. He knows you wouldn't ignore him." Moonbay says taking a hit at the machine. Her M&M's finally fall.  
  
"Well what do I do about him now that he's acting all whatever?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well if you need an enforcer, you know where to find me and if you need back up, van won't let you go with out protecting you." Moonbay says opening her candy.  
  
"Thanks Moonbay." Fiona says.  
  
In the Hallway*  
  
Thomas has finally gotten up. He stands up and dusts himself off. His arm hurts after being gripped.  
  
"Fiona has a grip." Thomas says. "Well enough about that, time to get fligheit."  
  
He walks in Van's room and can see the sleeping solider.  
  
"Make your last wishes and dream your last dream, because after tonight, you will no longer need them." Thomas says exiting the room to plot the ultimate plot. (Sorry about the sucky words)  
  
Well enough for now people. I'm sorry this one is so short and it sucks. I could have done better I know, but I will make the other chapter longer and much better so please review and thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Knocked Down Ranks and Mental...

Chapter 8: Knocked Rank and Mental Insanity  
  
Thomas is to his breaking point, but it's not over yet.  
  
After leaving Van's room, He then tries to think of something to get rid of van. Fiona takes a different direction to avoid bumping into Thomas. She makes it to Van's room and sits back in the chair provided.  
  
"I wonder who put the broken cable cords in the water behind Van in the hangar." Fiona asks herself. "Could it be Thomas? No he wouldn't do that or would he?"  
  
Van stirred a bit, but stayed sleeping.  
  
In The Conference area*  
  
"I'm telling you my zoid's combat system is totally wiped out. I can't use it." Irvine says to Karl, as Moonbay agrees.  
  
"It was smoking too." Moonbay says.  
  
"So you want me to believe that my little brother did it?" Karl asks.  
  
"I'm not asking you to believe, I'm just asking you to ask him if he was responsible." Irvine says.  
  
"Two things already went wrong because of him, so it's no doubt that he was responsible." Moonbay says.  
  
"I'll ask him, but getting the answer may be tough until I see evidence that he did do something like that." Karl says turning around to press the call button on the intercom.  
  
After pressing the button he calls for Thomas. After a minute, He comes in the room and stands before his brother.  
  
"Yes Karl?" Thomas asks.  
  
"From what these 2 soldiers tell me, you maybe responsible for the destruction of the Command Wolf." Karl says.  
  
"Me? Doing something like that?" Thomas asks with a grin on his face.  
  
"Did you or did you not do that?" Karl asks with no expression on his face.  
  
"Of course not." Thomas says giggling.  
  
In Van's room*  
  
Fiona is disturbed by what happened in the hall and decides to go and talk to Karl about it.  
  
"I'll be back Van." Fiona whispers as she gets up and leaves the room. She walks down the hall, hoping not to run into Thomas. She makes it clear to the conference room where She figured she might find Karl, which she did.  
  
Once she walked in she can see Irvine and Moonbay and the one who she now dispises, Thomas. Everyone turns to her.  
  
"Miss Fiona. How nice of it to see you." Thomas says putting on an act, hoping she wouldn't bring up earlier.  
  
"First of all you shouldn't be talking to me after what happened." Fiona says turning from Thomas to Karl.  
  
"What did happen?" Moonbay asks. "You said nothing."  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Karl, a moment please." Fiona says stepping outside.  
  
Karl follows Her outside and she turns to him, trying to hold back the sadness she was harboring.  
  
"What's wrong Fiona?" Karl asks.  
  
"Your brother attacked me earlier, when Van hurt his foot and I helped him to his room." Fiona says looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"He did what??? How did he do it?" Karl asks.  
  
"He grabbed me by my arm and was trying to force me to spend the rest of the day with him when Van was hurt. I had to contend with him." Fiona says holding back on the tears.  
  
"He shouldn't have done it. I'll take care of him." Karl says. When the 2 begin to walk towards the door, they hear a loud bang sound from inside. Karl quickly opens the door and can see Moonbay has Thomas on the desk by his neck choking him with one hand.  
  
"Did you hurt Fiona, because if you did, kiss you Windpipe goodbye." Moonbay tightening her grip on him as Irvine tried to pull her off.  
  
"I--- did-n't-get---off-me" Thomas says through weak breaths.  
  
"Moonbay you are going to collapse his windpipe," Irvine says try to pull off a fuming Moonbay.  
  
"At least he won't hurt Fiona or anyone else ever again." Moonbay says tightening it.  
  
"Moonbay drop him this instant." Karl says sternly.  
  
Moonbay drops him and Irvine pulls her away.  
  
"Thomas, this is the third complaint I have gotten about you. Normally 2 would get your rank knocked down by one, but attacking a fellow guardian force member is a serious offense. So for this I'm going to have to knock your rank down to private until I see better progress from you." Karl says going over to the desk and sitting.  
  
"Hey that's not fair. What does Moonbay get for attacking me?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Well she didn't have the right to attack you, but at the same time, I really don't blame her for doing it. Moonbay no more outbursts like today." Karl says turning around.  
  
"Yes sir." Moonbay says sternly, while staring daggers at Thomas.  
  
"You all maybe dismissed except you miss Fiona. I want to have a word with you alone." Karl says as the other pile out. Irvine is keeping Moonbay separate from Thomas as they walk out.  
  
"Yes sir." Fiona says as the room only consists of them.  
  
"How is Van? How did he hurt his foot?" Karl asks.  
  
"Well when we were in the zoids hangar, we were doing some work on the zoids, and the next thing I knew and saw was Van on the ground and plus the machine I Had went out and how the cords got there, I wish I knew." Fiona says.  
  
"Did you at hear signs of someone walking in there?" Karl asks.  
  
"No I didn't." Fiona says.  
  
"If you and Van are going to work on anymore Zoids, There will be a camera in the hangar that will be installed tonight so any unauthorized activities will be caught and dealth with according to how severe it maybe." Karl says with a smile to Fiona.  
  
"Thanks sir." Fiona says.  
  
"You may go." Karl says as Fiona parts. She goes back to Van's room who is now waking up. She rushes to his side.  
  
"I see you're awake." Fiona says.  
  
"I see you left." Van says with a smile.  
  
"I had to. Van promise me you won't go berserk." Fiona says.  
  
"Sure ok, but it depends." Van says sitting up.  
  
"After I left the room to get a drink, I was attacked by Thomas." Fiona says, as Van's eyes grow wide.  
  
"You were WHAT?" Van says getting up but is stopped.  
  
"Van you promised." Fiona says holding him down.  
  
"I don't care. He doesn't have the right to attack you like that." Van says sitting back.  
  
"I told his brother and he took care of it." Fiona says. "His ranked was knocked from Sergeant to private." (sorry if it's wrong people)  
  
"Ouch. That must have been a slap in the face or a kick in the arse." Van says laughing. "That's a lot of Ranks to be picked up after a while."  
  
"Yeah that is." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Well at least are you ok?" Van asks grabbing Fiona's hand.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Thanks." Fiona says in whisper.  
  
"I have an Undying urge to kiss you right now." Van whispers.  
  
"Then what you are waiting for then?" Fiona whispers getting closer to van. She jumps on him and they begin kissing.  
  
In The recreational Area*  
  
Moonbay is sitting next to Irvine on the couch.  
  
"I want to rip his spine out." Moonbay says closing her fist.  
  
"It's ok. He was dealth with so don't go getting mad right now. Not while you're with me." Irvine says.  
  
"Oh really? What are you trying to say?" Moonbay says now grinning at Irvine.  
  
"I don't think I have to explain." Irvine says smiling.  
  
"Maybe not. I'm going to check on Fiona, to see if the girl is ok after what that jerk did." Moonbay says getting up.  
  
"I'll join you." Irvine says getting up and the both of them leave the room. After leaving the A sector, they go to the C sector where the bedrooms are. They walk pass 2 rooms, they can hear sounds, strange sounds. As they get closer they can hear Fiona's voice, but she wasn't talking. When they reach the door, they press their ears against the door and can hear what's really happening.  
  
"Oh maybe she's doing just fine now." Moonbay whispers.  
  
"Well yeah I mean listen to them in there." Irvine says still listening.  
  
"Come on. Let's leave them alone." Moonbay says walking away, but noticing that Irvine wasn't behind her. She goes back to the door and pulls him away. They go back to the recreational area and decide on a game to play.  
  
In Van's room*  
  
Van is sitting up, while Fiona is lying there with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Don't you love the afternoon when there is nothing to do?" Van asks Fiona is who still lying there smiling.  
  
"Sure I do. Especially when no one is bothering you." Fiona says sitting up.  
  
"I hope no one heard us." Van says with red cheeks.  
  
"I'm sure no one did. I mean we are all the way in the back while everyone else is in the front in Sector A." Fiona says.  
  
"I guess you're right." Van says looking at his foot.  
  
"Oh by the way, is that ok now?" Fiona asks looking at Van.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore." Van says. "What ever you did, it worked."  
  
"I just sprayed it and covered it." Fiona says moving down to touch it.  
  
"I bet I can't feel anything." Van says as Fiona touches it.  
  
"Does that hurt?" Fiona says touching the toes.  
  
"No." Van says.  
  
"Well later after I get up I will take the bandages off and see the condition." Fiona says sitting up against the headboard.  
  
"Fine with me." Van says.  
  
Not everyone heard what they did, but someone was listening.  
  
Well enough for now. I told you that the next chapter would be better and I kept my promise. So please enjoy and review.  
  
Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9: Mentally Insane

Chapter 9: Mentally Insane  
  
Thomas listened to what happened in Van's room.  
  
Fiona is up and dressed already, but helps Van put his clothes on.  
  
"Time to check that bandage." Fiona says slowly removing it from his foot.  
  
"Ouch be careful." Van says twitching a little.  
  
"Quit whining." Fiona says taking off the bandage completely. She looks at his foot and it's a bit red.  
  
"Well it's definitely healed." Fiona says. "You have small feet Van."  
  
"Got them from my mom." Van says.  
  
"Well can you walk on it?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Let me see." Van says putting his foot on the ground. It doesn't hurt.  
  
"Yeah I can walk on it." Van says as He stands up. "But it stings a bit."  
  
"If it doesn't hurt that much, then don't worry about it." Fiona says. "Let's go have lunch."  
  
Fiona helps Van out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. When they get there, Karl and the others are waiting.  
  
"Let me find you a table and sit you down." Fiona says leading Van over to a table and sitting him down. "What would you like?"  
  
"My normal." Van says leaning back.  
  
"Ok." Fiona says leaving his side and into the line. After Fiona leaves, Karl sits at the table with Van.  
  
"Van how are you feeling?" Karl asks.  
  
"I'm feeling fine thanks to Fiona and her ability to heal." Van says smiling slightly. "But it still stings."  
  
"I guess it would." Karl says. "Do you know how those broken jumper cables got in the water behind you?"  
  
"No sir I don't." Van says. "but that shock is one I won't forget."  
  
"I am having Cameras installed in the hangar so just in case such an event happen like that again, then I would know who did it." Karl says. "Luckily I paired you with Fiona or you would be lost."  
  
"That I can agree with you on." Van says laughing along with karl.  
  
"She is my shining Star." Van says.  
  
Have a good Day Solider." Karl says as he gets up and leaves.  
  
In Thomas's Room*  
  
He is slowly sinking in self-doubt, as his eyes become heavy from lack of rest. He only knows one Sentence we are all familiar with.  
  
"How can he love my girl and then I get my ranked knocked down?" Thomas asks in a low voice. "It's now over for Fligheit."  
  
In The cafeteria*  
  
Fiona is sitting at the table with Van while he takes smaller then life bites of his sandwich.  
  
"Van you look as if you're not really hungry." Fiona says eating her steak sandwich.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. I was just thinking about what if that shock got to my heart?" Van asks looking worried.  
  
"I know it was a scary experience." Fiona says taking another small bite.  
  
"I mean I could have died and what would you have done without me?" Van asks looking at Fiona.  
  
"Van you're here now. So please don't worry about it." Fiona says. "Just be lucky that you weren't the command Wolf."  
  
"Very glad I wasn't that." Van says this time with a small smile. "Irvine has got to be in so much shock over that."  
  
"Oh I think he is." Fiona says.  
  
"Well is there any repairing it?" Van asks,  
  
"There might, but the combat system is down and the I guess the mechanism has been wiped out." Fiona says. "There might be a way of repairing it."  
  
"I wonder what he would pilot." Van says.  
  
In the hangar*  
  
Irvine and Moonbay are hanging the security camera's up and hooking them up.  
  
"Why doesn't Karl skip this and just get rid of him." Irvine says.  
  
"I agree." Moonbay says. "He's a useless asset to the Guardian force,"  
  
"But as always because he is his brother, He's showing Mercy." Irvine says.  
  
"As usual." Moonbay says. "I miss my family."  
  
"Why did you ever leave them?" Irvine asks.  
  
"I had to. I couldn't stay after my parents passed. Everything reminded me of them." Moonbay says remembering the thoughts. "Now I know how Rudolph feels."  
  
"It's ok. Are your sisters ok?" Irvine asks. "I know I met one of them, but I mean that was for a short while."  
  
"Yeah they are fine. They moved in with other relatives." Moonbay says. "Well back to the cameras."  
  
"I understand how you feel." Irvine says. "How about later I cheer you up?"  
  
"Doing what?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Oh it's surprise." Irvine says. "All I can say is you will love what happens."  
  
"OOO ok." Moonbay says still holding the ladder.  
  
In the Cafeteria*  
  
"All done." Van says touching his stomach.  
  
"Will you be able to hold it down?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I sure should be able to." Van says smiling.  
  
In Thomas's room*  
  
Thomas is drawing out plans to get revenge on Fligheit.  
  
"Once he walks in here, this will fly and hit him in the face and I grab Fiona." Thomas says grinning insanely. "I'm such a genius."  
  
Well enough for now. What is Thomas's plan? Yet I will never know. Sorry this is so short. Please review and see you in 3-4 days.  
  
Thanks and Review. 


	10. Chapter 10: Deep End

Chapter 10: Deep End  
  
After getting his ranked knocked, Thomas is about to find the deep end.  
  
Thomas is still working on his plan while Van and Fiona are still conversing in the cafeteria.  
  
"Do you want something else to eat van?" Fiona asks as Van sits up in his chair.  
  
"No I'm done for the day and night." Van says putting his foot on the floor.  
  
"Well ok." Fiona says looking down.  
  
"Something wrong Fiona?" Van asks now noticing her expression.  
  
"Well nothing really. I'm just worried about Thomas. What if he does something else wrong like try to kill you?" Fiona asks looking up at van.  
  
"Oh Fiona you don't have to worry about that. Everything he has done so far hasn't hurt me has it?" Van asks with a smile on his face.  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean everything else he has tried has failed right?" Fiona says with some relief.  
  
"Right. So you put your mind to something else like, I don't know, what do you usually think about?" Van asks.  
  
"Nothing much." Fiona says looking out of the window.  
  
"You usually have something in mind every time I see you." Van says.  
  
"Well not this time. I mean when he attacked me and I body slammed him, he had that look in his eye." Fiona says turning back to van.  
  
"Whoa you dropped Thomas?" Van asks sitting completely up this time.  
  
"Yeah I flipped him." Fiona says running her fingers through her hair. "Well enough about that and him, Let's go see if the security cameras are up now." Fiona says helping van up.  
  
"Moonbay and Irvine, I'm sure, have done a great job." Van says as he stands and they both begin walking until they leave the room completely.  
  
In The Zoid Hangar*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine have already finished hanging up the cameras and Irvine is testing them out.  
  
"Ok move over there." Irvine says motioning for Moonbay to move by the blade liger.  
  
"Why there?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Because I want to make sure I got you on camera." Irvine says still motioning.  
  
"Fine." Moonbay says moving over to the blade liger.  
  
"Better?" Moonbay asks.  
  
Irvine looks up at the camera and can see her by it.  
  
"Yeah I can see you." Irvine says. Moonbay walks up to Irvine who tightens a few screws.  
  
""Maybe I should go tell Karl that maybe instead of putting in expensive equipment, why not just get rid of him." Moonbay says as she begins to walk off, but is stopped by Irvine.  
  
"Save your breath moon." Irvine says. "Because I'll tell you why. If you do more then likely he is going to have some kinda excuse to keep him around like he's important or something to that nature."  
  
"Karl should know who is a trouble maker and who's not." Moonbay says walking towards the door. "And Thomas is trouble."  
  
Moonbay proceeds out of the door and down the hall. Irvine just shakes his head.  
  
"My mom always told me never to fight with women." Irvine says cleaning of his hands.  
  
Moonbay is walking down the hall and humming to herself until someone bumps into her.  
  
Moonbay quickly turns to her side to see who bumped her and it ends up being Thomas.  
  
"Watch where are you going dork." Moonbay says roughly shoving Thomas aside.  
  
"Well I would except for one thing." Thomas says looking heavy in the eyes.  
  
"What's that? Oh let me guess your hormones are giving out on you." Moonbay says with an evil glare.  
  
Thomas turns his frown into an evil smile and presents something to Moonbay. She's confused as to what it maybe until he presses a button and she passes out.  
  
"Wrong, I'm not the one in the way and yet neither are you." Thomas says walking over the unconscious Moonbay. He proceeds with this path to find Fligheit.  
  
In Van's room*  
  
Fiona and Van are on his bed reading a paper just out of nothing more they can be doing.  
  
"I want to go watch a movie." Fiona says.  
  
"Haven't we seen all of those movies already?" Van asks closing the paper.  
  
"Well most of them, but some of them are worth seeing twice." Fiona says.  
  
"Well which haven't we seen then?" Van asks.  
  
"Well that one movie that I said I couldn't watch alone." Fiona says.  
  
"You mean the one where everyone turns into those flesh eating zombies and they infect and then eat other people?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah that one, It's gross I tell you." Fiona says.  
  
"Well what if I were to watch it with you?" Van asks.  
  
"That'll work." Fiona says as she stands up. Van stands and stretches.  
  
Fiona walks towards the door and Van soon follows and off to the recreational area. While walking down the hall, Van spots someone laying in the hall unconscious.  
  
"Who is that?" Fiona asks now noticing.  
  
"I don't know. From the looks of it, It looks like Moonbay." Van says as they rush to her side. Van quickly shakes Moonbay to see if she will wake up.  
  
"Moonbay wake up." Van says shaking her and no response.  
  
Fiona feels her pulse in her neck and can feel she has a pulse.  
  
"She's still breathing." Fiona says picking up her hand and touching her pulse there.  
  
"Ok if he's not dead, then what's wrong with her?" Van asks.  
  
"The same thing that's about to be wrong with you."  
  
Van and Fiona look up to see the last person they didn't want to see.  
  
Well people enough for now. Even though this was late, I am sorry, I got held up doing other things. Oh soon I will have out a Zoids Fuzors fic. I'm still thinking of the idea, but please review and I updated another zoids fic of mine so please read and review both.  
  
Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11: Psycho Instincts

Chapter 11: Psycho Instincts  
  
After finding Moonbay unconscious in the hallway, Van and Fiona find themselves in a situation they may have a way out of.  
  
"Thomas what did you do to Moonbay?" Fiona asks looking at Thomas.  
  
"She got in my way." Thomas says holding the spray closer to Van and Fiona. "Against the wall."  
  
Fiona and Van stand up and back up slowly against the wall.  
  
"Thomas what is this about anyway?" Van asks holding his arms in the air.  
  
"Shut up or you'll end up like your friend there." Thomas yells with his right eye twitching.  
  
"Thomas please. What's going on?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well if you must know. I'm tired of being the underside to Van fligheit here. Oh he's the hero, oh he's the one everyone looks up to. He's everything." Thomas says in a mocking tone.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous." Van says rolling his eyes.  
  
"One more word." Thomas says holding it closer to Van's face.  
  
"Thomas it sounds to me like you're jealous." Fiona says with her arms still in the air.  
  
"All I wanted for you to do Fiona is pay attention to me. I want the attention Van gets. You spend every waking moment with him." Thomas says. "I want to be loved too."  
  
"Thomas listen to me ok? It's not that I ignore you, It's that Van and me are partners and Partners do things together. I will always have time to talk to you." Fiona says trying to get through to him.  
  
"You always have time huh? Then whenever I see you with hero here, and I speak you never bother to have a conversation with me." Thomas says.  
  
"You're a psycho. I can see why she doesn't." Van says as Thomas stares daggers of death at him.  
  
"You are pushing me fligheit." Thomas yells.  
  
"Thomas listen just let us go ok and I promise form this day on I will talk to you when I'm not doing anything else ok?" Fiona says.  
  
"I'm not buying it. Once Van here comes along you will be off with him and it's like I never existed." Thomas says slightly putting the spray down.  
  
In the Zoid Hangar*  
  
Irvine just put the ladder away from hanging up the cameras.  
  
"Moonbay hasn't come back yet. I better go see what's keeping her." Irvine says putting the hand towel on the shelf next to the door and leaving. He begins walking down the hall to search for Moonbay.  
  
In the hall*  
  
"Thomas I don't know what you have against me or why you don't like me, but if you spent more time improving instead of competing with me, you would have all of what I have an more." Van says.  
  
"Why should I improve? I'm way better then you and you know it." Thomas says. "And getting rid of you would make me that much better."  
  
"Thomas stop it." Fiona yells. "You've gone insane."  
  
"I don't want to have to hurt you Fiona but you leave me no choice." Thomas says holding the spray to her.  
  
Irvine is traveling down the same hallway and can see others up ahead. He continues walking until the figures come into range.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Irvine asks himself as he gets closer.  
  
"Thomas is you leave Fiona lone, I'll let you take me out." Van says closing his eyes. "Just don't Fiona."  
  
"That's a fine Idea Fligheit." Thomas says putting away the spray and pulling out a Swiss arm knife. "Lights out."  
  
Before Thomas can stab Van, Irvine jumps on Thomas, knocking the knife out of his hand.  
  
"Get out of here you guys and take Moonbay with you." Irvine says wrestling with Thomas.  
  
"Get off me." Thomas says fighting with Irvine.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends." Irvine says punching Thomas.  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much you can do to stop me." Thomas says reaching for the spray and spraying Irvine with it. Irvine passes out and Thomas pushes him off.  
  
"Night night." Thomas says getting up and grabbing his knife. He looks down the hall to see the others got away.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are Fligheit." Thomas taunts as he walks down the hall.  
  
Van and Fiona, who are caring Moonbay, have found a room to hide in.  
  
"Man that was close." Fiona says laying Moonbay down on the bed.  
  
"Man Thomas has gone over the deep end." Van says holding his chest.  
  
"I hope Moonbay is going to be ok." Fiona says looking at Moonbay.  
  
"What can he have against me?" Van asks himself.  
  
"Well He's insecure about himself and needs someone to make him look good." Fiona says. "And in this case he choose you to compete against ever since he found out we were partners."  
  
"So because I have you and you are my partner, that's why he has his medals in a bunch?" Van says. "Man he needs some serious help."  
  
Moonbay's eyes begin to flutter and then they open. She makes a sound that makes Van and Fiona turn to her.  
  
"Moonbay you're alive." Fiona says with a smile.  
  
"Of course I'm alive, with one huge headache." Moonbay says.  
  
"Moonbay do you have any idea what's wrong with Thomas and why he has to be in so much competition with me?" Van asks sitting next to her.  
  
"I have no idea." Moonbay says slightly sitting up. "God I'm dizzy."  
  
"What was that he sprayed you with anyway?" Fiona asks helping her up slightly.  
  
"I don't know. It smelled like Ammonia." Moonbay says sitting up completely.  
  
"Why did he do that to you?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I was on my way to talk to his brother and I bumped into him, telling him to watch were he was going." Moonbay says turning to Fiona. "I still haven't spoken to Karl."  
  
"Well I don't know If it's safe to go out there yet." Van says standing. "He might still be looking for us."  
  
"When I see him, I'm going to give him a cramp." Moonbay says standing up, but soon sitting back down.  
  
"You're still dizzy. Take it easy." Fiona says helping Moonbay down.  
  
In the hallway*  
  
Thomas is still searching for Van, Fiona and Moonbay, stalking down the hall each inch of the way.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you if you come out now." Thomas says in a mocking tone.  
  
Well enough for now. I really hope this one is liked like the rest have been. Next chapter will be out and please review.  
  
Thanks. 


	12. CHapter 12: Missing Marbles and Bricks

Chapter 12: Missing Marbles and Bricks  
  
After knocking out Irvine, Thomas is on a psycho spree to get the other 3.  
  
"I don't know about you 2, but I'm going to find him and knock his block off." Moonbay says getting up and going for the door, but she is stopped by Fiona.  
  
"Moonbay you can get hurt again." Fiona says giving Moonbay the eyes.  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk so you guys cane escape." Moonbay says looking back at Fiona.  
  
"Moonbay please." Fiona whines.  
  
Moonbay turns to Van, who currently has nothing to say.  
  
"Van what do you think I should do?" Moonbay asks Van, who looks her direction.  
  
"I really don't know. Fiona doesn't want you to go out there and get hurt again and neither do I, but some how we have to stop Thomas." Van says thinking.  
  
"Why don't I knock those loose marbles back in his head." Moonbay says clenching her fists.  
  
"I don't think that would help, but hold that until I come up with something better." Van says.  
  
Out in the hall*  
  
Thomas is still inching up and down the halls, looking for the other guardian force members.  
  
"Come out guys I won't hurt you." Thomas says in a mocking tone as he continues to inch down the halls.  
  
He finds the nearest door and walks up to it. He puts his hand on the knob and gently turns it, hoping the others are on the other side.  
  
"GOT YA." Thomas yells as he opens the door. Once he gets a clear view of the room, he can see Karl sitting and reading the paper.  
  
"Are we playing a game Thomas?" Karl asks looking up from the paper.  
  
"Uh No. I thought I saw a spider walk in here and I was going to kill it hoping it was in here." Thomas says smiling nervously.  
  
"Oh I'm sure if I saw it I would have killed it." Karl says putting the paper up to read.  
  
Thomas leaves the room and goes back to his search for the others.  
  
"Watch out Van. I'm coming to get Ya." Thomas says as he continues to roam the halls for his prey.  
  
In the room*  
  
I can't take waiting anymore." Moonbay says getting up to leave the room but is yet again stopped by Fiona.  
  
"Why do you keep stopping me?" Moonbay asks trying to keep from getting irritated.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you." Fiona says still holding her arm.  
  
"Listen Fiona. If you continue to hold me back and I don't stop Thomas, he could hurt someone else, let alone us when he finds us." Moonbay says trying to shake Fiona off.  
  
"Fiona letting her stop Thomas would be the best the best thing to do at the moment." Van says as Fiona lets go.  
  
"But what if?" Fiona starts, but is cut off by Van.  
  
"Don't worry." Van says taking Fiona in an Embrace. "If she knows what she's doing, she'll be fine."  
  
Moonbay smiles at Van and out the door she goes. When she gets into the halls she turns to her right and then left, looking for Thomas.  
  
"Where are ya, you psychopathic reject?" Moonbay asks herself. She decides to go left only to see Thomas standing there.  
  
"Did I take care of you 10 minutes ago?" Thomas asks with a angered expression. Moonbay says nothing except takes her fist across his face. (That punch could have knock his brain off the stem)  
  
Moonbay goes back to the door and signals for them to come out.  
  
"Is it safe?" Van asks.  
  
"He's unconscious." Moonbay says as Fiona comes out first. Van comes out behind Fiona.  
  
"Ok let's get out of here before he decides to wake up." Van says as he, Moonbay, and Fiona begin to walk off. They don't get away a good inch when something grabs Fiona's foot. Fiona grabs onto van's shirt, making him turn around.  
  
"Hey get your hands off Fiona." Van yells grabbing Fiona is the opposite direction of where she is being pulled.  
  
Fiona is trying to kick him off. Moonbay reaches down and yanks Thomas off Fiona's legs. When she gets him off they run down the hall.  
  
"Clever one Fligheit." Thomas says getting up wiping the blood off his mouth. "You're not getting away this time."  
  
Irvine is now just waking up and now knows he has a headache.  
  
"Oww my head." Irvine whines getting up. "I'm going kill that little prick for knocking me out."  
  
Irvine gets to his feet and walks to find the others and Thomas.  
  
Van, Fiona and Moonbay continues to run, when Moonbay stops.  
  
"That's it, that's it. I'm tired of running from him. He's nothing I can take him." Moonbay says.  
  
"Moonbay he's dangerous." Fiona says with the eyes.  
  
"We're running from someone with some spray and a knife. He doesn't have anything that can totally harm us." Moonbay says getting angry. "But I can hurt him totally."  
  
"Are you sure?" Van asks looking concerned.  
  
"Believe me." Moonbay says. "You two just go right ahead."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Fiona says as she and van run.  
  
Moonbay goes in the opposite direction to go find Thomas and take him, head on.  
  
Thomas, who is coming from another direction, happens to be walking towards Moonbay without knowing it. Moonbay is on a head on collision with Thomas. When they reach corners, They bump into each other.  
  
"Why do you keep showing up where I am?" Moonbay yells, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"Does it matter?" Thomas says smiling insanely. "By the way, where are the other 2?"  
  
"Like I'm really going to tell you." Moonbay says shaking him by the collar.  
  
"That's not the answer I expected." Thomas says as he slowly pulls out his knife.  
  
"I'm not spilling, but you soon will be." Moonbay says getting ready to clock him, but before she wings, he swings his knife and cuts her arm. She releases him to hold her arm.  
  
Thomas gets up and walks away. He continues to search for the remaining 2 members.  
  
Irvine is still looking for Moonbay and begins calling out for her.  
  
"MOONBAY ARE YOU IN ANY OF THESE HALLS?" Irvine yells. He turns the corner and is about to yell until he sees Moonbay laying down holding her arm. He runs to her aid.  
  
"Moonbay what happened?" Irvine asks helping her up.  
  
"Thomas----He cut-" Moonbay chokes out to the best of her ability.  
  
"That sleaze ball." Irvine says helping Moonbay up. "Let's get you to first aid before that gets infected."  
  
Irvine helps Moonbay to First aid.  
  
Van and Fiona have found a safe place to hide for now.  
  
"Ok this should be a safe place for now." Van says as Fiona observes the room.  
  
"A closet?" Fiona asks turning to Van.  
  
"You have a better Idea." Van says raising an Eyebrow.  
  
"Well let's hope it's safe." Van says leaning against the door. Fiona walks up to Van and leans on him.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me Van. I honestly don't know what he has against you." Fiona says looking up at Van.  
  
"No problem. I have to protect you because it my duty." Van says smiling down at Fiona. Fiona smiles.  
  
Thomas has had enough searching and decides to strip the whole fortress apart to find them.  
  
"VAN I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE SO STOP RUNNING AN BE A MAN." Thomas yells. The closet Van and Fiona are in, they can hear him.  
  
"Van he's close." Fiona whispers.  
  
"He maybe close, but he doesn't know we are in here." Van whispers.  
  
"But what if he finds us?" Fiona whispers.  
  
"He won't. I promise." Van whispers holding Fiona close.  
  
"That's what I love most about you Van you always make me feel better." Fiona says leaning on him. Van looks down at Fiona, who looks up at him.  
  
"You know it's just us in this closet." Van says.  
  
"I know if you're thinking what I'm thinking." Fiona says grinning. Van smiles as to knowing what she is saying. When he moves from the door, a knife blade cuts through it.  
  
Van and Fiona turn in horror at the blade stuck in the door.  
  
"He found us." Fiona chokes out.  
  
Ok end of chapter 12. I can't think of anything else for this chapter. So please do like you always do and review and tell me how you like it.  
  
Thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Reign Stops here

Chapter 13: The Reign Stops here  
  
Van and Fiona have found a closet to hide in, hoping to be safe, but are they?  
  
"I can't believe he found us." Fiona whispers.  
  
"If we keep it down, he'll go away." Van whispers.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE FLIGHEIT." Thomas yells as he repeatedly stabs the door.  
  
Van and Fiona have moved to the inner part of the closet to keep Thomas from hearing them breath, even the least bit of movement.  
  
"I know you're in there Van. I can smell you." Thomas says as he continues to stab the door. When he has made a big enough hole in the door, he looks in and can see the maintainece Items.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard them in there." Thomas says walking off. "He's in here I know it."  
  
In first Aid*  
  
Moonbay has gotten the first aid she needed for her arm.  
  
"Thanks Irvine." Moonbay says watching him wrap the remainder of the bandages on.  
  
"No problem. I won't let anything happen to you." Irvine says wrapping the rest of it.  
  
"I just don't understand what he has against Van." Moonbay says sighing.  
  
"It must be something major if he's trying to kill him." Irvine says sitting next to Moonbay on the bed.  
  
"I think I know what it is." Moonbay says turning to Irvine.  
  
"Its obvious." Irvine says.  
  
"Well thank god you have nothing like that going on." Moonbay says smiling.  
  
"Yeah who would be jealous of me." Irvine says grinning.  
  
"Well I don't know." Moonbay says. "If you actually had an interest I think I would be."  
  
Irvine's eyes get a bit wider.  
  
"Like who?" Irvine asks. "Now you know I don't want nothing, but the original."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Moonbay says as their gazes get locked on to each other.  
  
The Broom Closet*  
  
"Is it safe to go out there yet?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I don't know let me look." Van says slowly tiptoeing to the door. He slowly turns the knob and cracks the door open just a tad bit, just enough to see.  
  
"Well." Fiona says anxiously waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well it looks safe." Van says looking back at Fiona.  
  
"Well let's go. I'm getting hungry waiting in here." Fiona says walking up to the door.  
  
"I'll go first just in case he is waiting for us to come around any corner." Van says slowly coming out of the room first. Fiona walks out behind him, slowly tiptoeing so her heels don't hit the floor.  
  
Van and Fiona make it around 2 corners without bumping into Thomas.  
  
"I think he gave up." Van says leaning against the wall. "I think it's safe to go see Karl."  
  
Van continues to catch his breath and notices the Fiona hasn't answered him yet.  
  
Van turns to his left to see that spot empty.  
  
"Oh just great." Van says standing on both feet.  
  
"Thomas." Van thinks. "He has Fiona." Van begins walking down the hall to find Fiona.  
  
"Why are you doing all of this for?" Fiona asks trying to get away from Thomas, who has her around the neck.  
  
"Well for one reason. He's better then I am and I want everything he has, including you." Thomas says as he continues to drag Fiona.  
  
"Thomas this won't prove anything. You're going to go insane and end up dead or in jail." Fiona says gripping onto his arms trying to pry them apart.  
  
"I'm going to prove once and for all that Van isn't the only one that can have it all." Thomas says holding on tightly to Fiona.  
  
"You're going to prove that you need medicine or help." Fiona says biting down on his arm. Fiona's bite impacted a nerve in Thomas's arm and he slings her to one side.  
  
"You stupid wench." Thomas yells holding his arm.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Fiona asks getting up. "That hurt you know."  
  
"I called you a wench. You never bite an officer." Thomas says grabbing Fiona by the hair.  
  
"VAN HELP ME." Fiona yells. Thomas continues to drag her away.  
  
In the middle hallway*  
  
Van is searching all halls for Fiona, until he hears a familiar voice.  
  
"That must be Fiona." Van says following the sound. "Thomas better not be hurting Fiona or else he's really going to know pain when I catch him."  
  
Thomas has found an open room and throws Fiona in it.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Fiona asks fearing of the worst.  
  
"I'm going to wait until your little boyfriend shows up and when he does, you're going to watch me kill him." Thomas says pulling out his gun. "While you stay quiet."  
  
"Thomas you're making it worse for yourself. Just stop this and everything will change." Fiona says getting up.  
  
"Change like how?" Thomas asks turning evilly to Fiona.  
  
"Well they will of course confine you until they know you're stable and then let you go as if nothing happened." Fiona says.  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't like Fligheit being part of this team." Thomas says.  
  
"Van was here probably before you were and there is nothing you can do to change that." Fiona says sighing. "You might as well give up and get over it."  
  
"Did I tell you to stay silent." Thomas says pulling out a gag. He walks up to Fiona and puts the gag on.  
  
"Women. What are they good for?" Thomas says watching out for Van. (No Offense ladies. We know we are good for whole lots)  
  
Van wanders up a hall with Fiona on his mind, fearing that Thomas has hurt the girl.  
  
"FIONA ANSWER ME." Van yells coming up the middle hall.  
  
"Your little boyfriend is close." Thomas says cracking the door open. "I'll get his attention."  
  
Van comes to an intersection in the halls where there are 4 other paths leading from that one way.  
  
"Man if I don't find Fiona, it maybe too late." Van says stressing. He decides to take path 2, which is leading to the storage areas.  
  
Thomas can see from a distance that Van is coming his way. When Van gets close enough, Thomas sticks his knife through the door and slashes it. Van suddenly turns in the direction and can see Fiona lying on the floor with a gag on her mouth. He runs inside the room to her aid.  
  
"Fiona are you ok?" Van says removing the gag.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Fiona says hugging van.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Van asks hugging back, only tighter.  
  
"No, but my hair suffered." Fiona as she begins to cry.  
  
"I'm here now and he won't hurt you ever again." Van says standing up with Fiona.  
  
While van and Fiona are hugging, Fiona looks behind Van to see Thomas slowly approaching.  
  
"Van behind you." Fiona chokes out into a whisper, as Van slowly quickly turns to see Thomas with a big knife in his hand waiting to stab him. Thomas is just about to bring that knife down when Van grabs his arm.  
  
"What is your problem Thomas?" Van asks very angrily.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND, MY ROLE AND EVERYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ME." Thomas yells trying to bring the knife down as hard as he can.  
  
"Thomas you need help. I never took anything from you." Van says trying to pull his arm down with everything he has.  
  
"I'M GOING TO GET RID OF YOU OR DIE TRYING." Thomas yells slinging Van off. Van flies against the wall, with his spine hitting the doorframe.  
  
"VAN." Fiona yells jumping on Thomas.  
  
"GET OFF ME." Thomas yells as he slings Fiona out into the hall. She hits the floor with force.  
  
Van looks up at Thomas and gets look at what he is about to do.  
  
"Today is your last day and now is your last moment." Thomas says pulling out his gun. He flips the back part and holds it Van.  
  
"I've had enough of you." Thomas says sternly as he is so close to pulling the trigger.  
  
Van shuts his eyes tightly, awaiting his last moment to see everything he has and most of all, Fiona.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Fiona." Van says impacting for the worst.  
  
Thomas is an inch from pulling the trigger, when another gunshot goes off.  
  
Van opens his eyes to see that no shots have been fired through him, but through something or someone else.  
  
He looks to his left to see Thomas on the ground, lying there. Then he looks up to see Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
"How glad I am to see you guys." Van says trying to move but can't.  
  
Moonbay walks over to Van and helps him up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Moonbay asks helping Van up.  
  
"Not really." Van says getting up, despite the pain.  
  
"That guy had it coming." Irvine says observing his body.  
  
"Where did you shoot him?" Van asks looking down at Thomas.  
  
"In the shoulder. I didn't kill him, even though I wanted to." Irvine says walking over to Fiona. He leans down and picks her up. "I see she was involved."  
  
Karl and a few enforcement have run to the scene.  
  
"What happened here?" Karl asks looking down at his brother.  
  
"Thomas had an accident." Irvine says holding Fiona.  
  
"What happened to her, you and Van?" Karl asks looking at everyone in their current condition.  
  
"He cut my arm." Moonbay says holding van up.  
  
"I got slammed against a wall." Van says holding his back.  
  
"Well as you can see she was badly hit." Irvine says looking at Fiona, who has a small, but deep gash over her right eyebrow.  
  
"So what happened to him?" Karl asks turning his brother over. "His shoulder is bleeding."  
  
"Well Karl, believe it or not, your brother was suicidal and stabbed himself." Irvine says covering up what really happened.  
  
"Men get him to the ER and once he comes to, then we will decide what to do from there." Karl says as the enforcements pick Thomas up and drags him to the ER.  
  
"Will you 4 be ok?" Karl asks looking at Fiona.  
  
"We will be fine." Van says.  
  
"I'll go tend to him and Van, take care of Fiona." Karl says walking off.  
  
"Yes sir." Van says smiling weakly.  
  
"Let's get her to a room and let's lay you down." Irvine says walking off. Moonbay and Van follow Irvine to the nearest room.  
  
When they get there, Van sits on the bed across from where Irvine put Fiona, which is another bed. Moonbay has gone to the bathroom to get some tissue and a wet warm compress for her forehead. She brings those Items back and places them in the their rightful positions.  
  
Fiona begins to stir. She finally wakes up.  
  
"What happened and where's Thomas?" Fiona asks sitting up.  
  
"Easy girl." Moonbay says laying Fiona back down.  
  
"Thomas has finally been dealt with. "Irvine says wiping the blood off her brow.  
  
"Where's van?" Fiona asks freaking.  
  
"I'm right here." Van says sitting on the bed next to Fiona.  
  
"Van you're alright." Fiona says sitting up and hugging him.  
  
"Of course I'm alright and so are you." Van says hugging tighter.  
  
"Where did Thomas go?" Fiona asks wiping her tears.  
  
"Far away so he won't bother us again." Van says wiping Fiona's tears.  
  
She hugs van tighter.  
  
Thomas finally came to a couple hours later, but soon after he was sent to a mental asylum to get his mind back on track and as far the other guardian force members go, they are recovering from the scars he left.  
  
End.  
  
Ok folks EOS (End of Story) I hoped you liked it. Tell me if I should do a sequel or not. Well review and have a great weekend.  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
